74th Hunger Games
The 74th Hunger Games. Tributes The Games Day 1 The first to the Cornucopia were Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Azora, and Victor. They alligned and began to fight with the other tributes. The first to die was Pulvin. In the bloodbath, ten other tributes were killed, including Victor, and the alliance allowed Peeta into their team. Deaths *Amber - District 3 - Killed by Stinton *Victor - District 4 - Killed by Stinton *Stinton - District 5 - Killed by Cato *Jason - District 6 - Killed by Cato *Laela - District 6 - Killed by Glimmer *Faulkner - District 7 - Killed by Marvel *Ericka - District 7 - Killed by Clove *Tate - District 8 - Killed by Cato *Pulvin - District 9 - Killed by Clove *Lamina - District 9 - Killed by Glimmer *Lorelei - District 10 - Killed Marvel 13 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 2 Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Azora, and Peeta traveled through the forest all night and found Savannah and killed her. Later that day, that alliance found Radon. They were going to kill him but he promised to rewire the mines in order to protect their supplies. Deaths *Savannah - District 8 - Killed by Peeta 12 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 3 Radon finished reburying the mines and his alliance's supplies were protected. Day 4 Katniss woke by the sound of the forest fire that was ignited. She tried to run but was injured by the fire balls. She was then relaxing in the river when the alliance of Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Azora, and Peeta found her and chased her. Radon was at their base by the lake. Katniss climbed up a tree, which the others couldn't climb. They camped out under the tree for the night. Day 5 Rue found Katniss and saw the tracker jacker nest that was sedated by the smoke from the forest fire. She warned Katniss and gave her the idea to drop it on the tributes camping under her tree. She did so, getting three or four stings in the process. Glimmer and Azora were killed by the tracker jackers, allowing Katniss to retrieve the bow and arrows from Glimmer. Peeta returned to Katniss and told her to run which made Cato realize that he was helping her. He slashed Peeta's leg and Peeta camouflaged himself in the river. Katniss was knocked unconscious due to the tracker jacker stings and was taken care of by Rue. Deaths *Glimmer - District 1 - Killed by tracker jackers *Azora - District 1 - Killed by tracker jackers 10 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 6 Katniss was still knocked unconscious and Rue was still taking care of her. Day 7 Katniss was still knocked unconscious and Rue was skill taking care of her. Day 8 Demetri was killed by Cato and Katniss woke up and allied with Rue. They made a plan to destroy the supplies of the alliance. Katniss shot arrows at a bag of apples, which set off the mines, causing the supplies to explode. Cato, in a fit of rage, killed Radon. Deaths *Radon - District 3 - Killed by Cato *Demetri - District 10 - Killed by Cato 8 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 9 Katniss fell asleep behind a bush after blowing up the supplies. When she woke she began to look for Rue. Rue was caught in a trap set by Marvel, and called for help, causing Marvel and Katniss to run for her. Katniss arrived first but when Marvel arrived he threw a spear into Rue's abdomen. Katniss shot an arrow into his neck, killing him before Rue died. Deaths *Marvel - District 1 - Killed by Katniss *Rue - District 11 - Killed by Marvel 6 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 10 Katniss found Peeta and the two hid in a cave. Day 11 Tributes were told that there could be two victors, as long as they are from the same district. Day 12 Tributes were told of the Feast on day 13 because each tribute needed something. Cato and Clove needed armor, Finch needed food, Thresh needed a weapon, and Katniss and Peeta needed medicine for Peeta's leg. Peeta made Katniss promise that she wouldn't go but their mentor, Haymitch, gave her a soup with an anesthetic in it, allowing Katniss to render Peeta unconscious so she could go to the Feast. Day 13 The first to get their pack from the Feast was Finch. Katniss then ran to get her pack but was attacked by Clove. When Clove was about to kill Katniss, Thresh grabbed Clove off of Katniss and killed her with a rock. Katniss and Thresh didn't attack each other because of Rue and Thresh grabbed the District 1 and 11 packs. Cato, who was hiding in the forest, chased Thresh. Deaths *Clove - District 2 - Killed by Thresh 5 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 14 Cato and Thresh spent all day fighting and hiding from one another. Both suffered injuries but none of their injuries were fatal. Day 15 Thresh was killed at night by Cato. Deaths *Thresh - District 11 - Killed by Cato 4 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 16 Katniss and Peeta left their cave and began looking for food. Peeta was gathering nightlock berries, not knowing what they were. Finch stole some of the berries and ate them, not knowing what they were. She was killed by them and Katniss then found and warned Peeta of the berries. Deaths *Finch - District 5 - Killed by nightlock berries 3 TRIBUTES REMAINING Day 17 Wolf muttations were released at night. Cato was already at the Cornucopia and took refuge on the top of it. Day 18 Katniss and Peeta were chased by the mutts but made it to the Cornucopia. They were attacked by Cato but eventually Cato got Peeta in a head lock. Katniss shot Cato in the hand and Peeta knocked him off of the Cornucopia. Cato was mauled by the wolf mutts but was eventually killed by Katniss out of mercy. The remaining tributes were then informed that there could only be one victor. The two were angered by this and threatened to eat the nightlock berries but Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker, allowed them both to be the victors. Deaths *Cato - District 2 - Killed by Katniss 2 TRIBUTES REMAINING Placing #Katniss TIE #Peeta TIE #Cato #Finch #Thresh #Clove #Rue #Marvel #Radon #Demetri #Azora #Glimmer #Savannah #Faulkner #Amber #Victor #Jason #Lamina #Tate #Laela #Stinton #Lorelei #Ericka #Pulvin Category:Hunger Games